elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing (Online)
Fishing is an activity in which can be performed at fishing holes found all over Tamriel. Players are automatically given a starter fishing pole, which does not show up in the players inventory. Players only have to find the fishing holes and bait. When next to a fishing hole, activating it will start the fishing animation, which will end when the player has caught something. While fishing, the player cannot participate in other activities—such as chat or inventory management—without canceling the attempt. Fishing holes Fishing Holes can be found in most water sources across Tamriel. They appear as a small area of rippling water with fish jumping around in it. A fishing hole will only provide a small number of fish or other items before it drys up and disappears. Currently, it is unknown how many fish a fishing hole can hold, whether all fishing holes hold similar amounts, whether fishing holes respawn in the same locations, or how long it takes for a fishing hole to respawn. While the player can use any bait at a fishing hole, the chances for catching a fish, or rare fish for the achievement, are increased significantly by using the appropriate bait for the water type. Water types There are currently four types of water in Tamriel: Lake, River, Ocean, and Foul Water. Each type has its own type of fish, its own rare fish, and requires certain baits to be most effective. *Lakes can be found all over Tamriel, and each has the chance to spawn fishing holes. Bait for lakes includes guts and minnows. The regular fish available in lakes are Spadetail, Silverside Perch, and Shad. *Rivers are also found all over Tamriel, and are usually connected to a lake or the ocean. Bait for rivers includes insect parts and shad. The regular fish available in rivers are Salmon, River Betty, and Fish Roe. *Ocean fishing holes can be found all along the coast. Usually, one can also be found near the docks of each major city. Bait for oceans includes worms or chub. The regular fish available in oceans are Dhufish, Longfin, and Minnows. *Foul water is found in sewers, swamps, pools with bodies, and other polluted or tainted water sources in Tamriel. Bait for foul water includes crawlers and fish roe. The regular fish available in foul waterways are Slaughterfish, Trodh, and Chub. Bait Baits are items required to fish. They can be acquired by looting containers, harvesting Resource Nodes, killing various creatures, and fishing. Rewards Each fishing attempt can yield any of the following: *Fish specific to the water type *One of the rare fish specific to the water type and region *Used Bait (junk item) *Wet Gunny Sack (which can contain small items such as Glyphs, Gold, and Crafting Supplies) *Pyandonean Bottle – Contains Crafting Motifs, Style Materials and alchemical reagents Rare fish Each region of Tamriel has twelve rare fish. Catching all the rare fish in a region will reward an achievement, and doing so in every region of Tamriel will reward another, as well as the title, "Master Angler." Each water type in the zone will have three rare fish associated with it. For instance, you will find Muskie, Blackspotted Pike, and Shimmerpike by fishing in rivers in Auridon, but not oceans or lakes. It has been stated that multiple people fishing at the same hole will increase the chances of finding a rare fish; however, it will also cause the fishing hole to dry up faster. In a previous version, there was a bug where a player was unable to loot the rare fish, but this has now been patched. Uses for fish Fish were originally included immediately upon retrieval as provisioning and alchemy ingredients; however, that use was removed early in the Beta. Currently, they are listed as trophies, and provide a small amount of gold when sold to vendors. They can still be used to create a provisioning ingredient—"Fish"—by selecting the "Use" option in the inventory, but this is no longer automatic. Doing this also gives a chance to find Perfect Roe. "Common" fish sell for 3 each. Trivia *Players have reported that fishing in Stonefalls has a very small chance to reward the player with Trueflame, Nerevar's blade, which was lost during the Battle of Red Mountain. However, this occurrence is extremely rare, and the blade cannot be traded once acquired. It is unknown why this was included in the game, as Trueflame was broken into three pieces and scattered during the Battle of Red Mountain—yet it can be acquired whole. *With the 1.3.3 patch, Used Bait is no longer listed as bait. If this is fished up, it that means the player is using the wrong bait for the location. It's been suggested elsewhere to use Simple Bait if the player doesn't know what type of watering hole he or she is at until he or she catches a fish, and then swap to the appropriate bait. **Simple Bait, however, is regarded as a poor investment, because it costs 15 each, and the fish you catch with it are only worth 2–5 . It is advised to use the specific type for the water body for the most profit. Bugs *When fishing rare fish, they will not enter your inventory after being looted. However, they will still count towards the achievement in your journal. **The bug has since been updated in the 1.3.3 patch. They now enter inventory and can be sold for around 110 . Though "green" fish sell for 36 gold. Appearances * * ru:Рыбалка (Online) Category:Online: Gameplay